oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Waterfall Quest
Details Walkthrough The Treasure You start out by speaking to Almera in her house north of the Baxtorian Falls. She will tell you that she is worried about her son, Hudon, who is on the opposite side of the river looking for treasure. She will request that you check on him and will tell you there is a raft outside the house that you may use. Exit Almera's house to the west and board the raft. The player will crash into a small island. Your character will automatically tell Hudon to come back to his mother, but he refuses and says that there is much treasure to be found. Ask if you can help, but he rejects you, saying you will steal the treasure. Swim south down the river. Glarial's Pebble Head north of where you end up and there is a small building, the Tourist Information Centre. Go upstairs and search all the bookcases until you find a book named Book on Baxtorian. You must read the book before you have access to later parts of the quest. You will discover that there was an ancient race of Elven people who lived near the falls, and there is a legend about treasure hidden under the falls themselves. You will also learn that Glarial's pebble can be found under Tree Gnome Village, which will give you access to her tomb. If you can, use the spirit trees to get into the Village, or right-click "Follow Elkoy" to the village fence (the door indicated on the map) and then walk eastwards to the dungeon. The Ardougne cloak 1 teleport to the monastery is a quick way to get there as well if you can't use the spirit trees yet. If you have not started Tree Gnome Village then you will have to navigate through the maze- use the map below. When you find the ladder in the maze, climb down and go west. :1 - Ladder to the surface. :2 - Level 28 hobgoblins. :3 - Golrie. :4 - Level 27 giant bats. :5 - Level 13 zombies. :6 - Crate with key to Golrie's cell. :7 - Passage to Yewnock's cave in the dungeon. If you are a low level, be warned as there are many hobgoblins in here. There is a safe spot that can be reached by going through the left passage; stand as close to the round end of the wall as possible without going into the chamber. You will find a gnome called Golrie locked in a room, hiding from the hobgoblins. You have to try to open the door in order for him to speak to you. He'll tell you you'll need to get a key to free him. Search the crate that is slightly darker than the rest of the crates in the east room near some zombies and giant bats, avoiding the Hobgoblins. Use the key on the door and Golrie will give you Glarial's pebble. Alternatively, you can simply grab the key before speaking with Golrie. Tomb raiding Go to the nearest bank. Now put all of your weapons, armour, and runes in the bank, as you won't be allowed to enter the tomb if you bring them (DO NOT BANK Glarial's Pebble as you will need it). Food is useful as the moss giants can hit high and are accurate. Go a bit South-East of Baxtorian Falls to find a Glarial's tombstone (it's in a large grey area), near where the start of Dwarf Cannon is. Use the Glarial's pebble on it to enter. Players carrying or wearing weapons or armour will not be allowed into the tomb. This includes runes and capes! If you are unsure of what you can wear or bring in, you're better off not bringing it at all, in case you have to run to the bank again. As this is a sacred burial place which is not to be disturbed or tainted by combat equipment. Also note that prayers do not work in the tomb. It's a good idea to turn off auto-retaliate. Your explorer's ring 3 (even though it can't be taken to Entrana) can be brought in entering the tombstone. Also, if you have any snowballs in your inventory, you won't be allowed to enter. You can, however, refill your inventory upon entering (with use of the Snow globe). Clue scrolls will also stop you from entering. Note - If you are using a spirit terrorbird, you must dismiss it to enter the tomb. Tireless run scrolls count as a weapon and must be left in your bank or dropped before you enter the tomb. # Chest # Moss Giants, Zombies and Skeletons. # Coffin Inside, there are level 84 Moss Giants and other high level monsters—ignore them. You will have to kill one of the moss giants in the Roving Elves quest. First go straight and search the chest. If you would like to get an extra amulet for re-access to the treasure dungeon, drop it and search the chest again. After searching the chest, search the coffin in the southern room. You'll receive Glarial's amulet and Glarial's urn. Now go back up the ladder and exit. Note- the only safe spot in the tomb is the thin hallway and that only applies to the moss giants outlined above. Baxtorian treasures Make sure you have all of your equipment: 6 air runes, 6 water runes, 6 earth runes, a rope (note: combined runes i.e. the Dust rune, Lava rune, Mist rune, Mud rune, Smoke rune, and Steam rune will not work), Glarial's urn, and Glarial's amulet (You might want to bring some food or armour for safety because the monsters are aggressive). Go back to Almera's house and board the raft. You will crash, yet again. Taunt Hudon if you want, then use your rope on the Rock to the south (don't swim there!), then use the rope again on the Dead Tree nearest to you. (Don't climb the dead tree, you'll just fall down into the river!) The dungeon has some high level monsters, so again turn off auto retaliate. When you reach the doors at the waterfall ledge, go inside. Do NOT get in the barrel at this time! # Cavern with Shadow Spiders # Crates with a key needed in the quest # Not used in the quest # Fire Giants # Cave with another key needed in the quest # Room with pillars and statues Inside, you'll find level 52 Shadow Spiders that drain your prayer, level 86 Fire Giants, level 45 Giant Skeletons, and level 16 Skeleton Mages. Take the eastern passage and search the crates for a large key. Once found, take the western passage and go north. For low level players it is safest to pass by Fire Giants at popular Fire Giant killing times (weekends). Use the key on the door and on the next door as well. You will find six pillars, 2 statues, and the Chalice of Eternity floating in the air. Use an air rune, a water rune, and an earth rune on each of the six pillars (make sure you've one of each rune on on pillar, as the room will flood if you do not perform this step fully before doing the next step). Then use Glarial's amulet on the statue of Glarial and the ground will suddenly raise behind you. Now walk up the hill and use Glarial's urn on the chalice. If you try to take the chalice before you use the urn on it, you will be flooded out but you simply need to go back to the room and use the urn on the chalice (You must get another Glarial's Amulet.) You will automatically take the reward from the chalice and finish! However, if your inventory is full, you will need to clear out 5 spaces and use the urn on the chalice again. If you don't have a teleport to exit, you can go back to the entrance and climb into the barrel to exit the falls area without taking damage. Reward *1 quest point *13,750 Attack experience *13,750 Strength experience *2 gold bars *2 diamonds *40 Mithril seeds which can be used to "grow" flowers *Access to Waterfall dungeon for training, WARNING! You must have Glarial's amulet in your inventory for re-entry to the dungeon. If it is destroyed or lost, follow the steps in quest to get another amulet. (Attempting to enter without the amulet will result in the tunnel flooding with water, you getting washed into the river, ending up on the bank and taking some damage.) See also * Desert Treasure Trivia * The act of using the ashes as a counterweight to take the treasure is possibly a reference to the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark where Indiana Jones uses a bag of sand for the same technique Category:Quests